Mother Said
by hotsodagirl
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] Amber’s life is a repetitive cycle led by her mother’s ideals of a perfect daughter. But it only takes one guy to prove a mother wrong. [CornyAmber]


**Mother Said  
****by hotsodagirl**

**Summary:** Amber's life is a repetitive cycle led by her mother's ideals of a perfect daughter. But it only takes one guy to prove a mother wrong.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Sodagirl Says:** For those of you who are subscribed or whatever else, I know that I've been all busy with SAT and all of that and I said I wasn't really writing until I was done with it. But I took a study break yesterday and this came out in about ten minutes. Just a short thing that came to mind. So let me know what you think and I'll get more stuff up when I get it done. And if you've never read my stuff, enjoy this short bit anyway. :)

-----------

Every day was the same routine. She'd wake up at any hour of the morning to make sure she had that perfect face, that perfect body, and that perfect smile before it was off to school to fake a romance with the school's heartthrob. Homework and tests were never a concern; Mother made sure of that. Every course was passed with flying colors without the need to lift a perfectly manicured nail. Mother said education didn't matter anyway – stardom was the only thing that was important in the end.

That's where the Corny Collins show came in. At the end of every school day, she and the Council were whisked away to the WYZT studio, and she would be perfectly made up once more. She didn't listen as the jealous Councilettes passed by and made snide comments. Mother said making friends didn't matter anyway – stardom was the only thing that was important in the end.

For the next half hour, she and the Council would sing and dance their hearts out with smiles on their perfect faces. The others didn't have to pretend to have fun. They were only in the studio for forty-five minutes, at the most. She, however, spent hour after boring hour in that dreary place, whether it was for practicing new dance moves for the next show or for spending time looking flawless while waiting on her mother to finish business. Mother said having fun didn't matter anyway – stardom was the only thing that was important in the end.

And then, finally, it would be time to go home, but never to relax. That would be criminal. No, home was the time to nail those dance steps. Home was the time for her hair to be pulled and yanked by her mother as she fashioned it into the latest but most uncomfortable style. Home was the time to bandage her wounds that came from falling or landing a move on the wrong foot. Home was the time to sit alone in her room, stomach rumbling to make sure she maintained her figure. Mother said pain didn't matter anyway – stardom was the only thing that was important in the end.

In the morning, she would wake up and do it all over again. And that's how her life was and would always be, unless something unexpected happened. One night her mother would be "negotiating contracts" with another station manager, and the pleasurable screams and moans coming from her mother's office would explain what the negotiating was all about. And so she would wander the studio, thinking no one was around - until she would see a light in the distance and hear the sound of a man humming a ballad coming from a dressing room. Corny's dressing room. She would draw nearer, surprised at her own reaction, and somehow end up in his doorway. He would turn around, equally surprised, and the humming would stop. Unsure of what would happen, the two would simply stare at each other for a moment, each confused but knowing exactly what they wanted the other to do. He would step nearer to her and brush her cheek; she would grab him by the shoulders and pull him close enough to feel his breath on her mouth. Hearts racing, their lips would come together softly. He would move one hand to the nape of her neck and the other to the small of her back. Her body would lean into his as they would find their way to the plain, ragged couch, and he would pull her atop him as they deepened their kiss with passion. And it wouldn't matter if anyone found them together. Amber knew that stardom didn't really matter anyway – Corny was the only one that was important in the end.


End file.
